1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, such as a thin film transistor. More particularly, the invention relates to an exposure technique for pattern formation.
2. Description of Related Art
Processes of fabricating semiconductor devices, such as thin film transistors, use exposure techniques in order to print desired patterns on substrates. Holographic exposure techniques can be beneficial since they offer high-resolution exposure. An example of the holographic exposure techniques is described in Francis Clube et al., “Large-field, high-resolution photolithography”, Proc. SPIE 1997, Vol. 3099, pp. 36-45.